staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Maja 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:45 Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Bal kostiumowy, odc. 10 (The Play’s Thing); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Budzik - Dziwne stworzenia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Liza łakomczucha, odc. 24 (Lisa, la gourmande); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 BBC w Jedynce - Wielkie widowiska natury. cz. 4. Wielki przypływ (Nature’s Great Events. The Great Tide) 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Warto rozmawiać - Miejsce Polski w świecie po 10 kwietnia 2010 r.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:30 Budzimy do życia ; felieton; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 101; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Plebania - odc. 1501; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Klan - odc. 1892 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4781 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4996); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Sport Euro 2012; STEREO 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4782 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4997); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Śpiewaj i walcz - kulisy - /10/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Krótkie relacje z planu programu Śpiewaj i walcz, podglądające emocje zawodników i pracę jury eliminacji. 15:50 Bonanza - odc. 64, Na skrzydłach marzeń (ep. 66, Dream Riders); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:35 Klan - odc. 1893 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1502; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Śpiewaj i walcz - kulisy - /10/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Krótkie relacje z planu programu Śpiewaj i walcz, podglądające emocje zawodników i pracę jury eliminacji. 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1988; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Bursztynowa korona, odc. 21; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Jerozolima pamięta; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Teatr Telewizji - Koncert życzeń - txt str.777 66'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Beata Dzianowicz; wyk.:Katarzyna Herman, Ewa Kaim, Ewa Gorzelak, Władysław Kowalski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 James Bond w Jedynce - Żyj i pozwól umrzeć (Live and let die) - txt str.777 116'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1973); reż.:Guy Hamilton; wyk.:Roger Moore, Yaphet Kotto, Jane Saymour; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Na własne oczy - Maddie. (Maddie. With lies beneath the Truth) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); reż.:Carlos Coelho da Silva; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Dziewiąty dzień (Neunte Tag, Der) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Luksemburg (2004); reż.:Volker Schlöndorff; wyk.:Ulrich Matthes, August Diehl, Hilmar Thate, Bibiana Beglau; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zagraj w kabaret; STEREO, Na żywo 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 33; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Na weneckim szlaku - odc. 9 (Francesco’s Mediterranean Voyage - Crete - ep. 9); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 8/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. A Prom Story); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Darmozjady; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1099 Pierwsze śniadanie po ślubie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 68; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 407 Serce do tańca; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Córki McLeoda odc.84 - Rodzina (McLeod's Daughters, s. 4 ep. (Flesh And Blood)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Nowa - kulisy serialu - odc. 7; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Nowa - odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Nowa - kulisy serialu - odc. 8; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny, Na żywo 16:30 Nowa - odc. 8; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/LXII; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Apetyt na życie - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 11 - Galernica; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 429 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 745; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 500; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Alibi na poniedziałek - Prawdziwe oblicze Charliego (Truth about Charlie) 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Jonathan Demme; wyk.:Thandie Newton, Mark Wahlberg, Tim Robbins, Ted Levine; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Z bliska i z daleka - Narodziny Izraela (The birth of Izrael) 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1227) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 06:55 TV market 07:10 Fortuna Wiedzy 07:55 Tylko miłość (44) 08:55 Świat według Kiepskich (277) 09:25 Świat według Kiepskich (278) 09:55 Daleko od noszy (105) 10:25 Daleko od noszy (106) 10:55 Malanowski i Partnerzy (149) 11:25 Samo życie (1466) 11:55 Rodzina zastępcza (76) 12:25 Rodzina zastępcza (77) 13:00 Czarodziejki (151) 13:55 Pierwsza miłość (1106) 14:40 Świat według Bundych (75) 15:10 Świat według Bundych (76) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (150) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (38) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1107) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (1467) 20:00 Kod da Vinci 23:10 Grupa specjalna 01:30 Zagadkowa Noc (442) 03:00 Tajemnice losu (497) TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Rozmowy w toku 07:00 Arkana magii 08:00 Majka (88) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień (444) 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango - Telezakupy 12:40 Taniec z gwiazdami (8) 14:20 Detektywi 14:55 Krok od domu (15) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (503) 17:55 Majka (89) 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1283) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show (8) 22:35 Teraz my! (14) 23:20 Superwizjer (886) 23:55 Tajemnice Smallville (18) 00:50 Co za tydzień (444) 01:20 Uwaga! 01:40 Arkana magii 02:45 Telesklep 03:10 Krok od domu (15) 04:05 Tajemnice Smallville (18) 05:15 Nic straconego TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:50 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Pierścionek (Pierścionek); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 5 - U zbójców; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Dojechać do końca 56'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Hyży-Czołpińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Mysz 43'; film TVP; reż.:Wiktor Skrzynecki; wyk.:Zuzanna Antoszkiewicz, Sławomir Kozieniec, Piotr Łysak, Filip Łobodziński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1494; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości, Na żywo 12:10 Klan - odc. 1871; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Wierzyli, że wrócą... 29'; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 728; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 9/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Gra Muzyka - odc. 4; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Rzeźba uwięziona w czasie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:20 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Pierścionek (Pierścionek); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 5 - U zbójców; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Smaki polskie - Fasola z cielęciną; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc.9/II SUPER FINAŁ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1494; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - Odc. 2 Kucharz okrętowy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda, Na żywo 20:20 Klan - odc. 1871; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Katyń, Ostaszków, Starobielsk; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 216; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 I Liga piłki nożnej - ŁKS Łódź - Pogoń Szczecin; STEREO, 16:9 23:45 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pora na doktora - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1494; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - Odc. 2 Kucharz okrętowy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1871; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Katyń, Ostaszków, Starobielsk; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 216; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 I Liga piłki nożnej - ŁKS Łódź - Pogoń Szczecin; STEREO, 16:9 05:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia